Elvemage
Warning, the following article may contain references to RuneScape back in 2006/7, if you notice any bizaare elements such as "Pking was actually good" or "G.E didn't exist" do not panic, Do NOT panic!! These are merely the Dark Ages, before the glorious leader MMG removed all this and supplied the game with high quality, fully functional updates. Elvemage, or "WTF! give me my full rune back you turban wearing arab terrorist!!" ''is a worthless sand nigger that existed back in a bizaare plane of existence known as '''Old RuneScape'. ''Many believed he was a huge faggot. The truth is that Elvemage was NOT some legendary Pker that was feared and respected by many, instead he was some random anal faggot muslim terrorist who spent most of his time luring random idiot prancing around members world in their full Rune/Dragon longsword thinking that they are awesome until BAM!! Ice Barrage omg splash im a faggot turban muslim, comes out of nowhere and ragequit terrorist. These "glory days" came to a hilarious end when he got a perma-mute after telling a player mod to "go to Hell" which sparked a 14 hour riot shitstorm from his fanboys. Unsurprisingly, this riot proved nothing. Elvemage's Clan Chat The ''/mlp/ of RuneScape Clan Chats, this is the land that sanity and logic forgot, as well as missing quite a few dimentions of existence required for any humane discussion. The first thing that anyone does when entering is ask "durr guise....does elve still play??" which will then be followed with a keyboard killing mass of "NO nub!!" "Fxxx Off!!" "@@@@@@@@@@" and "Gtfo kid, this is mah cc, I run this, I just shot 10000 cops at mah hood" (realist is actually a wee little white kid), the latter coming from an army of alternate accounts belonging to a seriously confused E-Thug who reads everything off a 50Cent album he bought for 50p at Tesco. Telling someone to "GTFO and die" here is basically saying hello. Various other insults include "Lrn2notplayzombiestarwarswithyouruncle" "#### is a fat nerd who watches Naruto on Ice" and other comments that can vary from the size of their ears to the general weight of their mothers. A normal discussion (omfg whos getting MW3/Skyrim/Gears of War 3????@) can quickly turn into a religious brawl that lasts for 6 hours due to some zealots who are hell bent in bending hell, a spam @@@@@@@@@@@@TACK!!!, or a troll war sparked by a bot who uses the phrase "U Mad/Jelly bro" as a Class A drug, the level of environmentally freindly recycled fucktardation that flows though here is far behond the normal level expected from a PvP World. I mean, you'd think powerbot finally lost their minds and created the "AutoTrollerPro". The 'Commuinity' Over the years, the clan chat has been helded together by a band of regulars who have been around since 2010 (claimed 2007) (or 1983 according to one guy). nigger Det - A former nigger white knight smelly nigger who currently governs the chat as only nigger. Seems to have a trillion personias, usually ranging between, nigger, and ultra nigger. Forget trying to figure out what PLANET this nigger is from, never mind what country it is from. Realist - Despite the name, has literally zero grasp of reality. Used to start pointless flame wars whilst roleplaying as a steriotypial white faggot that cosplays as a blood. Drake - A retired fag who possessed well over 20 spam accounts for the sole purpose of annoying no-one. Apparently persisted for well over a month on some pointless quest to drive fellow faggs out, and even started the dreaded Fagbook Wars on the chat. Destoryerder - Your average 16-17 year old white kid gamer with the smd faggot or GTFO mindset. Goes into white-nigger mode everytime the chat geeks want to have a conversation about My little Pony, not realising there is only 1 of him, and about 14 of them. God help this guy if the cc ever had a Wi-Fi touriment. Had a rank for about 2-3 weeks on the cc, made a royal ballocks of it and ended up getting deranked by a lucky Account Recovery nutter on Elvemage Spilli - Chat Regular who has one seriously morbid obsession with My little Pony, often seen being mildly uninteresting in cc with recruitment messages for the International Church of Ponies. Dragontales - Dumb skinny white fag that claims to join the military, but then says that he paints pictures/photoshops images/cosmetics for the military... You ever heard of that slogan "we want you!" with uncle sam on it? he does that kind of shit, or atleast claims to... almost like how nigger det said his schizophrenic tranny loving nigger ass went to the navy, but most likely is sitting his wannabe asian nigger ass in the poor slums of korea, eating pocky. Aryton Totten - No one quite knows who the hell this guy is, but was the life of a 3 week long Fagbook war between several chat members + about 50 spam accounts + 20 more counter-spam accounts. Was also believed to be Stormy Times by a bunch of morons despite not having a FB account or being in the slightest bit bothered. (all i know is he's some hat wearing fat faggot that no-one took seriously) COCAINBLUNTZ- was voted king of chat twice by his peers of elvemage, and is clearly most surperior and oldest reg Randy/Random: all of you who arint COCAINBLUNTZ Fallon Rune/Blowfish irl - Best spammer known to Elvemage chat, its been said that fallon rune will take cocainbluntz place as king once he pass's TL;DR version: Your mind will melt out of your ears if you enter this chat! -----------------------------------------------regulars list 2013------------------------------------------------------------------ These are all the none randys of today with their current names itbed Abra aol matsui rena/verstande its cosh ho shazam x sky demon max hybrid rang30wnzzzzz 4 Th h0kage/p0ly p0w3r sit mutt/wyverns4 or 5 idr m0n0xid3/edgar one harbour/blowfish irl player484957/cocainbluntz/king iparra pure 0maha/0maha is fat suigitou ponyville dragon_talez Hellrzaer230 Trauma Tek I M Moe (Disclaimer, all names mentioned on this article are the nicknames of chat regulars who troll and get trolled daily, I highly doubt they would care about a silly article on a minor wiki taking the mick out of them. Plus everything here is 90% accurate, so it is not libel attacks) Category:Famous Idiots Category:Strangely Accurate